Abenteuer in Hogwarts (blöd, ich weiß!) ^^'
by Chibi-chan6
Summary: Lasst euch überraschen... ^.^ hihi
1. Auf nach Hogwarts!!!

1. Kapitel ---Auf nach Hogwarts!  
  
„Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Fay hüpfte überglücklich auf ihrem Bett rum. „Wir sind angenommen, wir sind angenommen!!! Liz, wir sind Schülerinnen von Hogwarts!!" „Jaaa! Das ist super, endlich müssen wir nicht mehr auf diese blöde andere Zauberschule!" „Jaaaa!  
  
Hihihi……" Fay hüpfte immer noch fröhlich auf ihrem Bett rum. „Hey, ist ja gut, wenn du runterfällst..." PENG! Noch bevor Liz diesen Satz beenden konnte, verlor Fay das Gleichgewicht und knallte auf den harten Boden. „...kannst du zu Hause bleiben! ^^' „Aua!"  
  
Fay rieb sich den Rücken. „Das tat weh!"„Tja.....Übermut tut selten gut, Schwesterchen!"  
  
„Allerdings!" „Mum!" riefen Fay und Liz wie aus einem Munde. Durch ihre große Freude  
  
hatten sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Mutter in der Tür stand. „Habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?" Miss O'Connell starrte die beiden wütend an. „Eh...nö..." „Es ist halb elf, ab ins Bett mit euch! Ihr wollt doch morgen fit sein, wir müssen um Viertel vor elf am Bahnhof King's Cross sein! Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Sachen gepackt?" „Eh...ja, haben wir!" Die Beiden liefen rot an, aber ihre Mutter schien das nicht zu bemerken.„Na dann, träumt was Schönes!" „Gute Nacht Mum!" Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, sahen sich die Beiden grinsend an. „Eh....Liz?" „Ja?" „Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt?" „Eh...hehe, also.....uhm...nein." „Hehe...ich auch nicht." ^^'(*umkipp*)  
  
Also holten sie leise ihre Koffer unter den Betten hervor und stopften ihre ganzen Klamotten und Schulsachen rein. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie fertig. „Oh man!" Fay packte sich an den Kopf. „Ich hab irgendwas vergessen, aber was?" „Ehm...schau mal unters Bett." „Ja richtig, mein Besen!" Fay kramte eine dünne Schachtel unter ihrem Bett hervor und öffnete sie. Stolz starrte sie auf ihren Nimbus 2001. Sie kam in die dritte Klasse und durfte nun endlich auch einen Besen haben. Liz hatte ihren Nimbus 2000 schon seit einem Jahr. Neidisch blickte sie auf den großen Stolz ihrer Schwester. „Na, seh ich da etwa Neid in deinen Augen funkeln, Schwesterlein?" „Eh....was?"„Hehe, ich hab den besseren Besen von uns beiden!":-P  
  
„Na und, dafür bin ich eine Klasse höher als du!" „Na und, ich bin schließlich auch ein Jahr Jünger!" „Ja, und deshalb sollte ich den Nimbus 2001 kriegen und du bekommst den 2000!"  
  
„Du spinnst wohl! Bist also doch neidisch!" „Bin ich gar nicht!" „Bist du wohl!" Die beiden wollten gerade aufeinander losgehen, doch in dem Moment hörten sie jemanden draussen auf dem Flur. Schnell legten sie sich in die Betten und zogen die Decken über den Kopf. Doch niemand kam ins Zimmer. „Puh, Schwein gehabt." Die beiden krochen wieder unter der Decke hervor. „Mensch, Fay du Trampel, dass du immer so laut sein musst!" zischte Liz. „Was, ich? Du hast doch angefangen!" „Gar nicht, du hast..." Liz war noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Satz, als die Tür aufflog und ihr Vater reinkam. „Seit doch endlich still! Das ihr euch auch andauernd streiten müsst. Schlaft jetzt endlich, sonst könnt ihr morgen zu Hause bleiben." „O.k, gut Nacht Dad." „Schlaft gut."  
  
Und wie sie schliefen...nämlich überhaupt nicht. Sie lagen die ganze Nacht wach, da sie so aufgeregt waren. Fay freute sich, endlich auf ihrem neuen Besen fliegen zu können und Liz dachte daran, den berühmten Harry Potter in Hogwarts zu treffen. Irgendwann so gegen sechs Uhr fanden sie dann endlich Schlaf. Doch nicht für lange Zeit, denn ungefähr zwei Stunden später krachte die Zimmertür auf und Miss O'Connell platze ins Zimmer. „Los, aufstehen!" „Was?" Fay und Liz vergruben die Köpfe in ihre Kissen. „Gleich geht's nach Hogwarts!"  
  
„Ach ja!" Auf einmal waren die beiden hellwach. Wie der Blitz sprangen sie aus ihren Betten und dachten nicht mehr daran, dass sie nur gute zwei Stunden Schlaf hatten. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich fertig und verstauten das ganze Gepäck in den Wagen. Darunter befanden sich auch eine Eule und zwei Katzen. So gegen zehn Uhr fuhren sie dann los zum Bahnhof. Dort angekommen suchten sie nach dem Gleis neun dreiviertel, doch sie konnten es nirgendwo finden. „So ein Mist!" Liz wurde immer ungeduldiger. Auch Fay zappelte aufgeregt herum. „Gleich fährt der Zug ohne uns!" „Hey schaut mal, der Junge dadrüben." „Mister O'Connell deutete auf einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit Brille und einem Eulenkäfig. Er unterhielt sich mit einem rothaarigen Jungen. „Ist das nicht Harry Potter?" „Ja klar!" riefen Fay und Liz gleichzeitig. „Und Ron Weasley!" „Komm Fay!" Liz zog sie mit sich. „Wir fragen ihn wo Gleis neun dreiviertel ist. „Eh...ja!" „Ehm, Ent-eh-schuldigung..." stotterte Liz. „Ja?" „K-könnt ihr uns sagen wo Gleis neun dreiviertel ist?" Harry und Ron fingen an zu lachen. „Klar, hihi, dasselbe Problem hatte ich vor drei Jahren auch." Harry deutete auf eine Absperrung. „Schaut mal, da müsst ihr durchlaufen." „Was?" Fay starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Durch die Absperrung?" „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!" Auch Liz konnte es nicht glauben. „Doch, es ist wahr." bestätigte Ron. „Schaut mal die Leute dadrüben." Und tatsächlich. Ein paar Leute rannten geradewegs auf die Absperrung zu und waren kurz darauf verschwunden. „Seht ihr." „Wow! Danke!" „Bitte!" „Harry! Ron!" Ein braunhaariges Mädchen kam auf sie zugerannt. „Man, zum Glück bin ich noch rechtzeitig! Der Wecker hat nicht geklingelt." „Was?" Ron blickte sie grinsend an. „Hermine verschläft, wo gibt's denn so was?" „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der Wecker kaputt ist?" „Tja, auf diese Muggelsachen kann man sich halt nie verlassen." kicherte Liz. „Aber Liz, wir sind doch selber Muggel!" „Also ich finde sie ganz praktisch. Ehm...seit ihr neu?" Hermine lächelte die beiden an. „Eh...ja, wir waren vorher auf einer anderen Zauberschule, aber die war total blöd."sagte Fay. „Ja, Hogwarts ist die beste Zauberschule die es gibt." sagte Harry und deutete auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen jetzt los. In welche Klasse kommt ihr?" „Ich geh in die vierte Klasse und Fay kommt in die dritte." „Ah, cool, hoffentlich kommt ihr nach Gryffindor!" „Also ich empfehle euch Slytherin!" „Was?" Fay drehte sich um. Ein blonder Junge hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Sie wurde rot. „Draco Malfoy, was willst du denn hier?" schnauzte Harry ihn an. „Was denn? Ich will den beiden hier doch nur einen vernünftigen Ratschlag geben." „Das kannst du dir sparen Malfoy, verschwinde!" zischte Harry. „Hey, habt ihr das Gleis gefunden?" Mister O'Connell kam angerannt. „Ja, haben wir Dad. Wir müssen durch diese Absperrung dort laufen." „Oh, vielen dank Kinder. Fay, Liz, eure Mutter und ich gehen schon mal vor. Also, eh...wir sollen einfach durch diese Absperrung laufen?" „Ja, Sir." bestätigte Harry. „Also dann..." Er schaute auf die Uhr in seinem Handy. „Es wird Zeit, der Zug fährt in fünf Minuten." „Ja, wir kommen gleich Dad."  
  
Mister O'Connell nahm das Gepäck und lief nach kurzem Zögern mit seiner Frau durch die Absperrung. „Oh mein Gott!" Draco schaute Fay und Liz angewidert an. „Muggel!" Die beiden starrten ihn entsetzt an. „Na und, hast du was dagegen du Blödmann?!" „Pah, ich geb mich doch nicht mit solchem Schlammblut ab!" Draco drehte sich um und verschwand ebenfalls mit seinem Gepäck durch die Absperrung. „Was für ein widerlicher Kerl! Iiiih, Fay, er hat seine Hand auf deiner Schulter gehabt!" sagte Ron, doch Fay gab ihm keine Antwort. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die Absperrung. „Eh...Fay?" Ron rüttelte sie und langsam kam sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Eh...ja?" „Was starrst du denn da so hin?" „Eh...ich dachte nur grad daran, wie...eh...wie es sich anfühlt dadurch zu gehen." „Ach, das ist gar nicht so schlimm." Beruhigte sie Harry. „Wir sollten jetzt auch gehen, kommt!"  
  
Einer nach dem anderen rannten sie also durch die Absperrung. Zuerst Ron, dann Hermine, dann Liz und dann... „Harry, ich hab Angst!" „Ach komm schon, das tut nicht weh!" „Aber was ist wenn ich..." „Nimm meine Hand, dann rennen wir zusammen durch." Fay zögerte erst, doch dann nahm sie Harry's Hand. „Also dann, ich zähle bis drei, O.k?" „O.K." „Eins-zwei-und drei!" Harry rannte los und zog Fay mit sich. Sie kamen der Absperrung immer näher. Fay schloss ihre Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, schaute sie in die Gesichter der anderen. „Und, war es schlimm?" fragte Harry und ließ ihre Hand wieder los. „Eh...ich-ich hab überhaupt nix gemerkt." „Na siehst du." ^.^ „Wow!" staunte Liz. „Der Hogwarts Express sieht ja cool aus!" Auch Fay bekam große Augen, als sie den riesigen Zug vor sich sah. „Los kommt, rein mit euch!" Ein riesiger Mann mit Bart kam auf sie zu und führte sie zum Zug. „Hagrid!" Harry, Ron und Hermine freuten sich. „Na, wie waren eure Ferien?" „Naja...wie immer." murmelte Harry. „Also meine waren toll!" „Meine auch!" schwärmte Hermine. „Wir waren oben in Schottland!" „Oh, toll! Und wie waren eure Ferien?" Hagrid schaute herunter zu Fay und Liz.. Fay versteckte sich hinter Ron. „Hahahaha!" Ron lachte sich schief. „Ihr braucht doch keine Angst vor Hagrid zu haben." Ron zog Fay hinter sich vor und schupste sie direkt in Hagrid's Arme. Liz stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Fay schaute nach oben und sah nur noch eine riesige Hand auf sich zukommen, die sanft durch ihre blonden Haare wuschelte. Hagrid lächelte. „Eh...unsere F-Ferien waren auch super, Sir!"stotterte Fay „J-Ja, waren sie." bestätigte Liz. „Na dann, ab in den Zug mit euch."  
  
Ron, Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von den Weasley's. Auch Fay und Liz verabschiedeten sich mit tausend Knutschern bei ihren Eltern. Dann stiegen sie in den Zug ein und suchten nach einem leeren Abteil. „Hey, kommt hierher!" rief Ron, der seinen Kopf aus einer der Kabinen steckte. Fay und Liz verstauten also ihr Gepäck auf die Regale und setzten sich. Jetzt ging es endlich auf nach Hogwarts!  
  
Die ganze Zugfahrt über alberten Fay und Liz mit ihren neuen Freunden rum. Sie kauften sich Knallfrösche und Harry brachte den beiden Mädchen bei, wie man „Snape Explodiert" spielt.  
  
„Hey, schaut mal raus!" rief Hermine. „Dahinten ist Hogwarts!" Alle drängten sich ans Fenster. Fay, die etwas kleiner war als die anderen, musste hochspringen, um über die anderen hinwegzusehen. Doch das hätte sie besser nicht gemacht, denn als der Zug zum stehen kam, verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und plumpste auf den Boden. ^^' Und als wenn das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, knallte auch noch ein Koffer aus dem Regal voll auf sie drauf. „Autsch!" rief sie. Die anderen lachten sich krumm. „Hehe, komm, ich helf dir auf." Harry stupste den Koffer weg und half Fay wieder auf die Beine. „Danke." „Mensch, du Trottel, genau wie gestern Abend, da ist sie vom Bett gekracht!" grinste Liz. „Na und, als wenn dir so was noch nie passiert wäre!" rief Fay wütend. „Denkst du ich bin so blöd wie..." „Aussteigen!" Hagrid ging durch die Abteile um sicher zu gehen, dass auch alle ausgestiegen waren. Die Fünf nahmen ihr Gepäck und stiegen aus dem Zug. „Soll ich euch was abnehmen?" sagte Hagrid und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm er alle fünf Koffer und schleppte sie über den Bahnhof. „Mensch, ist das groß!" Fay starrte auf das Schloss. So etwas Riesiges hatte sie noch nie gesehen. „Los kommt, dahinten ist noch ein Boot frei." Hagrid führte sie an den Bootssteg. Dort suchten noch ein paar andere Schüler nach einem Platz in einem der Boote. Darunter auch Draco Malfoy, der dort zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle stand.. „Ach sieh an, da kommen Potter, das Wiesel, Miss Oberschlau und die Schlammblüterinnen!" „Hey, Malfoy, so begrüßt man aber keinen, und erst recht nicht neue Schüler!" Hagrid packte ihn am Umhang und hob ihn hoch. „Ich hoffe du merkst dir das du kleiner Lümmel?" „Lass mich runter du blöder Riese!" Malfoy trampelte mit seinen Beinen gegen Hagrid's Bauch. „Wie du meinst." Hagrid setzte ihn in einem Boot ab. Crabbe und Goyle sprangen ängstlich hinter her, so dass das ganze Boot zu schaukeln anfing und Malfoy eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht bekam. Die anderen lachten sich schief. „Warte nur bis mein Vater davon hört du blöder Trampel!" „Jaja Malfoy! Los kommt, rein mit euch!" Alle setzten sich ins Boot, bis auf Fay. „Hey, willst du nicht reinkommen, Kleines?" rief Hagrid ihr zu. „Eh...sind denn keine Monster in diesem See?" „Ach, bis auf ein paar Wasserdrachen ist nix gefährliches hier drin, also komm endlich!" „W-W-W-Wasserdrachen?" „Fay, komm endlich rein!" Mit zitternden Beinen stieg Fay also in das Boot und schon ging es ans andere Ufer an dem das riesige Schloss stand. 


	2. Eine kalte Nacht *g*

2 Kapitel --- Eine kalte Nacht!  
  
Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am Tisch der Gryffindors, während Fay und Liz darauf warteten, dass der „Sprechende Hut" ihnen verkündete, in welchen Haus sie gehörten. Und zu ihrem großen Glück durften sie nach Gryffindor. Fröhlich setzten sie sich zu Harry und den anderen. „Cool, jetzt gehört ihr zu uns!" freute sich Percy, der Schulsprecher und Bruder von Ron. Nachdem Dumbledore seine Rede verkündet hatte, deckten sich die Tische mit den leckersten Sachen, die Fay und Liz jemals gesehen hatten. „Oh yam yam! Ist das lecker!" schmatzte Fay. „Welchen Zauberspruch braucht man um soviel Essen herbeizuzaubern?" „Hehe, keine Ahnung du Vielfraß." kicherte Hermine. „Ja, das wäre echt praktisch, diesen Zauberspruch zu kennen." sagte Liz. „Bei so einem Vielfraß wie Fay werden wir Muggel schnell arm!" Alle fingen an zu lachen, bis auf Fay. „Ich bin kein Vielfraß du blöde Zicke!" „Wie bitte? Na warte du dumme Kröte!" Fay sprang auf und rannte durch die Halle und Liz lief ihr hinterher. „Wenn ich dich erwische du blöde Kuh!" Fay polterte am Lehrertisch vorbei und fing Dumbledores fröhlichen Blick auf. Auch die anderen Lehrer schienen keineswegs verärgert darüber, dass die beiden durch die Halle flitzten. Sogar Snape konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Haha, du kriegst mich eh nicht!" Fay drehte sich um. Liz war noch weit hinter ihr. Fay schaute wieder nach vorne und dann geschah es. Sie krachte voll mit Malfoy zusammen, der gerade von seiner Bank aufgestanden war. „Ah, spinnst du?" schnauzte Draco sie an, während sie sich wieder aufrappelten. „Scheiss Schlammblüter! Ihr scheint wohl keine Augen im Kopf zu haben?!" „Tut mir leid!" „Pah, halt doch die Klappe! Pass das nächste Mal gefälligst auf wo du hinrennst du dummes Muggelkind!" Malfoy drehte sich um ging aus der Halle, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, die Fay finster anstarrten. „Scheiss Angeber!" rief Liz Malfoy hinterher. „Was der sich wohl einbildet?!" „Keine Ahnung..." Fay starrte zum Eingang der Halle. „Achja...Fay?" „Was ist denn?" Fay schaute ihre Schwester an. „Oh...stimmt ja...hehe...uaaaah!" Nachdem sie endlich gecheckt hatte, was ihre Schwester meinte, rannte sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch und versteckte sich hinter Harry. Liz stellte sich vor ihn. Dann setzte sie sich hin. „Hä?" Fay wunderte sich. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr." Liz nahm ihren Zauberstab und zauberte eine kleine Blume hervor. „Hier Schwesterlein, zur Versöhnung." „Was? Oh, danke." Fay nahm die Blume. „Hm...die duftet aber...uaaaaaaaah!" Plötzlich schoss ein Wasserstrahl aus der Blüte und traf sie voll ins Gesicht. Der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch fing zu lachen an. „Boar, das war gemein du blöde Ziege!" „Tja...Rache Schwesterlein!" „Das bekommst du noch zurück!" „Aber nicht jetzt!" Dumbledore war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. „Kinder, das Fest ist beendet!" rief er in die Halle hinaus. Alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und marschierten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. „Fay, Liz, wartet noch einen Moment!" „Klar Sir, was gibt's denn?" erkundigte sich Liz. „Ehm, hier sind eure Stundenpläne." „Eh danke Sir!" „Und seid immer schön pünktlich!" „Oh, da ist Fay hier aber fehl am Platz, Sir." „Hey, was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heissen?" „Ich darf nur mal an unsere alte Schule erinnern, da bist du auch andauernd zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen!" „Na und, da war ich aber nicht die Einzigste!" Fay starrte ihre Schwester böse an. „Ich will ja keinen Angucken!" „Ich? Du tickst wohl nicht mehr richtig, du dumme..." „Ahahahaha!" Dumbledore fing an zu lachen. „Ihr seit echt komisch, hahaha!" Fay und Liz wurden rot. „Also dann, ab in euren Gemeinschaftsraum." „Bis morgen Sir!" Fay und Liz gingen nach draussen in die Eingangshalle. Dort wartete Percy auf sie. „Los kommt, ohne das Passwort kommt ihr nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Die drei gingen die Treppen hinauf bis zum „Portrait der dicken Dame". Für diesen weg brauchten sie ungefähr zehn Minuten, da die Treppen sich ständig in andere Richtungen drehten. „So, das Passwort lautet „Fortuna Major"." Das Portrait wich zurück und die drei traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. „Fay, Liz!" Harry kam zu ihnen gerannt. „Was wollte Dumbledore?" „Er hat uns unseren Stundenplan gegeben." Fay hielt Hermine ihren Stundenplan hin. „Ah, wir haben ja dieselben Fächer. Liz, zeig mal deinen Stundenplan." „Hier." „Aha...cool, du hast auch Arithmantik, das hab ich auch gewählt." „Ja, schade, dass ich eine Klasse höher bin als ihr." „Keine Sorge, hier sind alle nett!"  
  
Alle unterhielten sich noch fröhlich oder spielten zusammen „Zauberschach" oder „Snape explodiert" Hermine schaute sich schon ihre neuen Schulbücher an. Aber mit der zeit wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum immer leerer. So gegen halb zwölf saßen nur noch Fay und Ron's Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George in ihren Pyjamas dort. Die anderen waren schon alle ins Bett gegangen. „Mensch, ich bin überhaupt nicht müde! Obwohl ich nur zwei Stunden geschlafen habe." „Es ist langweilig." Fred starrte mit leerem Blick auf seinen Bruder. „Echt, kommt wir gehen durchs Schloss!" schlug George vor. „Oh ja! Komm Fay, wir zeigen dir das ganze Schloss!" „Eh...aber ich dachte das darf man nicht." „Na und! Wir kennen uns hier besser aus als der Hausmeister! Vertrau uns!" „Ehm...nagut...also dann..." Leise schlichen sie durch das Portrait und erkundeten die unzähligen Gänge des Schlosses, die vom hellen Mond erleuchtet wurden. Fay hatte ein bisschen Angst, aber das behielt sie für sich. „Halt, nicht weiter!" flüsterte Fred und zog Fay und George an den Ärmeln. „Da hinten läuft Mrs Norris!" „Wer?" „Die Katze von Hausmeister." Sagte George. „Los, weg hier." Sie schlichen schnell weiter, bis sie schließlich vor einer stink normalen Wand stehen blieben. „Was ist da?" Fred holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Alohomora!" „Hä, was..." Fay starrte gebannt auf die Wand. „Klasse, ein Geheimgang!" „Nich mal der Hausmeister kennt ihn, Fay!" kicherte George. Einer nach dem anderen huschten sie in den Gang und die Wand hinter ihnen schloss sich wieder. „Kommt weiter!" „Moment." Auch Fay holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. „Lumos!" sagte sie leise und schon kam ein heller Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und erleuchtete den Gang. „Iiihhh!" Fay zuckte zusammen. Überall hingen Spinnen in ihren Netzen und die Wand sah ziemlich schimmelig aus." „Keine Sorge, der Gang ist nicht lang Fay." sagte Fred. „Er führt nach unten in die Kellergewölbe." „Und was sollen wir da?" Fay starrte die beiden mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. „Na wir haben doch gesagt wir zeigen dir das ganze Schloss!" sagte George. „Na meinetwegen." Langsam gingen sie den ekligen Gang herab, der immer schmaler wurde. Aber er war wirklich nicht lang, denn plötzlich hörte er auf und sie standen abermals vor einer normalen Wand, abgesehen davon, dass diese sehr schimmelig aussah.  
  
„Alohomora!" Fred schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Wand öffnete sich langsam. Vorsichtig und leise kamen sie aus dem Gang heraus und befanden sich nun in einem von Fackeln erleuchteten Kellergewölbe. „Wir müssen leise sein, hier unten ist der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin's." Leise schlichen sie in den Gängen umher. „Hoffentlich läuft Snape hier nicht rum!" sagte Fred. „Das würde uns noch fehlen." „Wer ist Snape?" „Der Hauslehrer der Slytherin's." erklärte George. „Der Kerl mit den schwarzen fettigen langen Haaren, der..." „Gerade hinter euch steht." „Erschrocken drehten sich die drei um und ein Schauder lief ihnen über den Rücken. Snape stand direkt vor ihnen. „Ab in mein Büro!" zischte er und zog sie mit sich in einen kalten Raum. „ Was fällt euch ein mitten in der Nacht hier rumzuschleichen?" „Ehm...also wir w-wollten Fay nur das Sch-Schloss zeigen." stotterte George. „Eh...ja genau, sie wollten mir nur das Schloss zeigen." wiederholte Fay nickend. „Das hättet ihr auch morgen machen können!" schnauzte Snape. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für jeden von euch zehn." „Aber wir..." „Schweig Weasley! Ab nach oben mit euch!" „Aber..." „Los, verschwindet! Du bleibst noch kurz hier O'Connell!" „Eh...ja..."  
  
Fred und George schauten Fay mitleidig an und verschwanden dann aus dem Raum. Fay starrte Snape ängstlich an. „Nun, ich glaube nicht dass es sinnvoll ist, hier rumzulaufen. Du bist dir wohl nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, dass du von der Schule verwiesen wirst, wenn so etwas öfters vorkommt?" Snape blickte Fay finster an. Ihr wurde ganz kalt. „Eh..es...es wird be-bestimmt nicht mehr vorkommen, S-Sir." „Na, das will ich auch hoffen. Ich werde diese Entschuldigung diesmal gelten lassen, aber du weißt, was dir blüht, wenn das noch mal vorkommt?" „Ja sicher, Sir." „Also dann, verschwinde." Snape deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zur Tür. „Und noch einen Rat. Lass dich nicht immer auf die Ideen von diesen dummen Weasley- Zwillingen ein." „Eh...ja, Sir." Erleichtert verließ Fay den Raum. „Puh das war knapp!" dachte sie, nachdem sie die Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Aber wolang sollte sie jetzt gehen? Sie wollte auf keinen Fall noch mal in Snape's Büro. Also ging sie einfach nach links. Doch das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, denn plötzlich traf sie auf Malfoy, der ihr den Weg versperrte. „Na wohin will denn die kleine Schlammblüterin?" „Eh...ich...will nach oben." „Tja, leider hast du den falschen Weg gewählt meine Liebe!" „Eh...oops, dann war es also doch rechts..." Fay wollte sich umdrehen und zurücklaufen, doch Malfoy hielt sie weiter auf. „Was macht so eine wie du alleine hier unten in den Kellern von Hogwarts?" sagte Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Ich wette Snape hat dich beim rumwandern erwischt?" „Eh...nein...ich meine...ja." „Kein Wunder, Potter und das Wiesel machen das ja auch andauernd." „Ehm...Draco ich muss jetzt..." „Warte!" Malfoy packte Fay unsanft am Arm und zog sie zu einer nackten Steinwand. (schon wieder ne Wand ^^') Dann murmelte er irgendwas und eine im Stein versteckte Tür öffnete sich. Fay wurde es immer kälter. Malfoy zog sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin's. Die Schüler die noch wach waren, darunter auch Crabbe und Goyle, starrten ihn mit merkwürdigen Blicken an. „Was soll das Draco. Was will denn die hier?" rief ein Junge mit braunen Haaren. „Genau? Hier dürfen nur Slytherin's rein!" „Haltet gefälligst die Klappe!" zischte Malfoy sie an. „Es ist meine Sache, ob ich hier jemanden reinbringe, der aus einem anderen Haus ist!" Plötzlich waren alle still und versuchten seine Blicke zu meiden. „Nun Fay, dieser Raum hier sieht wohl viel besser aus als eurer, oder?" „Nein, hier ist es zu kalt, und zu dunkel." „Ach, dir gefällts also nicht?" Malfoy zog sie eine Treppe hinauf bis in ein Schlafzimmer mit drei Betten. Fay war sehr müde und wünschte sich, sie könnte in diesem Bett kuscheln. Aber leider war das ja nicht ihr Zimmer. „Hier gefällts dir wohl auch nicht, was?" „Eh...nunja, um ehrlich zu sein hast du recht." „Na, typisch Muggel, wollen immer Luxus." „Stimmt nicht, aber so was ist ja wohl..." „Hey Draco!" Crabbe und Goyle platzen ins Zimmer. „Was machst du hier, komm doch..." „Los, haut ab! Seht ihr nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?" zischte Malfoy fieß. „Ja, wir gehen ja schon. Komm Crabbe!" Die beiden verschwanden aus dem Zimmer und Malfoy wandte sich wieder Fay zu. „Das die beiden auch immer stören müssen, echt ätzend, nicht wahr meine Süße?" „Eh..." Fay lief knallrot an. Malfoy setzte ein breites, fieses Grinsen auf. „Was ist? Hat's dir jetzt etwa die Sprache verschlagen?" lachte er. „Ich...eh...bin müde. Ich geh wieder nach oben." Fay wollte gehen, doch Malfoy hielt sie wieder fest. „Nicht gut, wenn Filch dich erwischt bist du reif!" „Aber...ich muss wieder zurück!" „Na wenn du meinst." sagte Malfoy und ließ sie wieder los. Sie gingen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum wieder runter. Draco öffnete die Steintür und betrat als erster den kalten Korridor, doch plötzlich fuhr ihm ein Schrecken durch die Glieder und er schupste Fay, die vor Müdigkeit kaum noch stehen konnte, wieder zurück in den Raum. „Hey, was ist los?" murmelte sie. „Scheisse, Snape ist draussen auf dem Flur!" fluchte Malfoy. „Oh nein, wenn er rauskriegt, dass ich hier bin, wird ich von der Schule geschmissen!" Fay schaute Malfoy verängstigt an. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" „Eh...keine Sorge, er wird's nicht rauskriegen." sagte Malfoy. „Eh...komm mit." „Was? Du willst sie jetzt doch nicht etwa hier schlafen lassen, oder Draco?" Goyle sah ihn schief an. „Muss ich wohl!" zischte Malfoy zurück. „Halt die Klappe und kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram Goyle!" „Jaja." Mit einem majestätischen Grinsen auf den Lippen zog er Fay wieder nach oben in den Schlafsaal. „Eh...und w-wo soll ich hier schlafen?" „Na in meinem Bett." „Eh...und w-wo schläfst du?" „Na auch in meinem Bett! Oder denkst du ich schlaf mit einem dieser Klopse im Bett?" Fay fing an zu kichern. „Ja ist doch so, die sind am futtern wann sie nur können." „Hihi..." Fay errötete. „Also...eh...wenn ich Süßigkeiten sehe hält mich auch nix mehr auf." Gestand sie. „Na, aber die nehmen ja nicht nur Süßigkeiten zu sich." Malfoy ging ums Bett herum, knipste das Licht aus und zog Bettdecke zurück. „Jetzt teil ich schon mit nem Muggel mein Bett." murmelte er. Fay tat so als wenn sie es nicht gehört hatte. Malfoy legte sich ins Bett. „Bitte sehr, zu meiner Linken ist noch ein Platz frei." Wieder setzte er sein freches Grinsen auf. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch legte sich Fay neben ihm. Unsanft zog er sie näher an sich. „Seh ich so aus als wenn ich beissen würde?" fauchte er und zog die Vorhänge des Bettes zu. „Ehm...Draco?" „Was?" „W-wieso könnt ihr euch eigentlich nicht ausstehen? Harry und du mein ich." „Pah, merkst du das nicht selbst? Er denkt er wer der Beste. Der berühmte, großartige Harry Potter!" fauchte Malfoy. „Sieh dir doch mal sein Gesicht an. Und seine blöde Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Nur wegen diesem Ding ist er so berühmt? Pah, dass ich nicht lache!" „Aber Lord Voldemort konnte ihm nix antun." „Na und? Is er jetzt deshalb so ein mächtiger Zauberer?" Malfoy kochte vor Wut. „Also für mich ist er die größte Flasche des Jahrhunderts!" „Du bist wohl neidisch, was?" „Was?! Auf den? Niemals!" Malfoy drehte sich um. Fay wollte nichts mehr dazu sagen, weil sie Draco nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte. „Ich hätte dieses Thema erst gar nicht ansprechen sollen." dachte sie, dann fiel sie in einen tiefen, unangenehmen Schlaf.  
  
Doch nach ungefähr einer Stunde wurde sie wieder wach. Die Tür des Schlafzimmers flog auf. Malfoy drehte sich genervt zu Fay um. „Wart ab, jetzt hörst du zwei laute Plumser und dann wird über Essen gelabert." Flüsterte er ihr zu. Und Draco hatte Recht. Crabbe und Goyle kamen ins Zimmer gestampft und schmissen sich einer nach dem anderen mit einem lauten knall aufs Bett. „Man, was freu ich mich auf morgen!" „Ich mich auch, ich bin am verhungern!" Fay kicherte leise. „Siehst du, was hab ich gesagt?" flüsterte Draco. Crabbe und Goyle unterhielten sich weiter. „...und Fleisch mit Kartoffeln! Hmmmmm...lecker!" sabberte Crabbe. „Nein, noch besser...Hamburger mit Pommes und Hähnchen!" „Ohjaaaaaaa..." „Sag mal Crabbe, findest du auch dass mit Draco irgendwas nicht stimmt?" flüsterte Goyle. „Ja, er lässt n Muggel in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum." „Und zu allem Überfluss lässt er sie auch noch mit in seinem Bett schlafen. Stell dir mal vor Snape oder jemand anders kriegt das raus!" „Oje, dann droht ihm aber was. Aber ist ihm das nicht selbst klar?" „Keine Ahnung, wir müssen morgen mal mit ihm darüber reden." „Nicht nötig." Entgegnete Malfoy wütend, der sich dieses Gefasel nicht länger antun wollte. „Ich weiss selbst, was ich tue!" „Eh...Draco..." „Halt die Klappe Goyle. Noch ein Wort darüber, dass ich mit nem Muggel im Bett schlafe und ich verwandel' euch in Kröten!" „Hm..." Crabbe und Goyle wurden still und wagten es nicht mehr, auch nur einen Mucks zu machen. „Na geht doch!" zischte Malfoy und schlief wieder ein. 


	3. Eiskalte Küsse! ^.^

3. Kapitel --- eiskalte Küsse  
  
Als Fay am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag sie in Draco's Armen. Draco war schon längst wach, aber er dachte, Fay würde noch schlafen, da sie ihre Augen noch geschlossen hatte. Fay wunderte es wirklich sehr, dass Malfoy sie nicht von sich wegstieß. Noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde blieben sie so da liegen und Fay träumte vor sich hin, bis die Tür aufflog. „ Draco komm, es gibt Frühstück!" Draco gähnte. Fay wälzte sich umher. „Jaja, wir kommen." Draco sprang auf, ging sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und verschwand dann nach unten. Fay war immer noch sehr müde und es fiel ihr schwer, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten schaffte sie es dann doch endlich. Aber als sie aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte, versperrte ihr ein Mädchen mir schwarzen, langen Haaren, etwas größer als sie und zwei andere Mädchen den Weg. Es war Pansy Parkinson mit ihren Freundinnen. Dieses Bild erinnerte sie ein wenig an Malfoy zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle. „Hey, was machst du hier in Dracos's Zimmer?" schnauzte sie Fay an. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere gehörst du zu Gryffindor?!" „Eh...ich eh..." „Ich sag dir nur eins du dumme Zicke, lass die Finger von Draco oder es könnte blutig werden, kapiert?!" zischte sie. Gefolgt von den zwei anderen Mädchen, die hämisch grinsten, ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fay wurde eiskalt. Sie wartete noch etwas ab und dann ging sie auch nach unten. Die Slytherin's blickten sie böse an. Fay zitterte am ganzen Leibe. Malfoy kam auf sie zu. „Ist dir kalt? Hier..." Malfoy legte Fay eine Decke über die Schultern. Pansy schaute mit einem finsteren (und vielleicht auch neidischen ^^') Blick zu ihnen rüber. „Komm, ich bring dich in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum!" Draco führte sie nach draussen. Zum Glück war Snape nirgendwo zu sehen. Leise schlichen sie sich die Treppen und Gänge hinauf, bis sie am Portrait der „Dicken Dame" ankamen. Fay gab ihm die Decke wieder. „O.k, wir sehen uns dann gleich unten." sagte er, und gerade als Fay zur Antwort ansetzen wollte, drückte Malfoy sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie wild. Es war ein sehr kalter, aber dennoch irgendwie warmer Kuss. Fay verspürte ein unheimliches Kribbeln im Bauch. Erst als ein Paar Schritte näher kamen, ließ er von ihr ab. Es waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und Liz. Malfoy grinste die Vier höhnisch an und machte dann die Biege. Fay stand immer noch starr an der Wand. „Hey Fay?!" Liz kam auf sie zugerannt. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht?" „Genau, und was hat Malfoy hier oben gemacht?" wollte Ron wissen. Gespannt warteten alle auf eine Antwort. „Ehm...nunja...also eh...wart ihr schon Frühstücken?" „Ja, waren wir." sagte Harry. „Aber jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab." „Also...ehm...das war so..." Fay wollte gerade anfangen die Sache zu erklären als Fred und George auftauchten. „Oh Fay! Wo warst du? Was hat Snape mit dir gemacht?" rief Fred aufgeregt. „Hat er dich bestra..." „Nein, hat er nicht! Eh...aber er tuts wenn es noch mal vorkommt!" Fay fühlte sich gerade erleichtert, das Fred und George die anderen abgelenkt hatten. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn sie ließen immer noch nicht locker. „Fay?" Harry starrte sie mit einem durchdringlichen Blick an. „Wo bist du heute Nacht gewesen?" „Also...eh...naja..." Fay wurde plötzlich feuerrot. „Ich ha-hab- bei D-D-Draco geschlafen." „WAS?" Alle starrten sie mit Riesenaugen an. „Wie jetzt?" „Ich...eh... hatte mich verlaufen und...naja...dann lief Draco mir über den Weg und hat mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins mitgenommen." Fay erzählte ihnen die Story, aber sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie in Malfoy's Bett geschlafen hatte. „Oje..." Ron konnte es einfach nicht fassen. „Schon deine erste Nacht verbringst du anstatt in deinem Haus in dem blödesten Haus der Schule. Und dann noch bei Malfoy....uah!" Ron schüttelte sich. „Das ist einfach eklig!" „Aber wenn Snape mich nochmal erwischt hätte, oder Filch!" „Dann hättest du es ihnen erklären können." „Aber Draco..." „Boar! Draco Draco Draco!" Ron wurde wütend. „Wen interessiert Draco, wieso hörst du auf so'n blöden Angeber und riskierst, erwischt zu werden?" „Aha, nix gegen deine Brüder Ron, aber wieso sagst du denen nix? Wir wurden schließlich gestern Abend erwischt!"  
  
„Na und, euer Problem, musstest ja nicht mitgehn!" „Na und, ich bin aber mitgegangen, und ich würd's auch noch mal machen, und wenn ich müsste würde ich auch noch mal bei den Slytherin's schlafen, wenn nich...ach egal!" !" „Aha, nur zu, tu was du nicht lassen kannst, is mir doch egal, hoffentlich wirst du noch mal erwischt!" Ron sah sie böse an. „Weißt du was? Du solltest von der Schule geschmissen werden oder in ein anderes Haus kommen, denn in meinen Augen bist du es nicht wert ein Gryffindor zu sein! Fortuna Major!" Das Portrait öffnete sich. „Ron...warte!" rief Fay ihm hinterher, doch er hörte nicht auf sie und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Oje...Ron ist ja zutiefst enttäuscht Fay." Liz starrte sie mitleidig an. Harry und Hermine standen die Münder offen. „S-so kenn ich Ron ja gar nicht!" „Ja." Stimmte Harry Hermine zu. „Aber ich fand er war ein bisschen zu grob zu Fay."  
  
„Tut uns echt Leid Fay! Das ist alles unsere Schuld." Sagte Fred und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie stieß ihn sanft zurück. „Eh...nein, ist es nicht...also..." in Fay's Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Ich zieh mich um und...eh...dann...ehm...mal sehn..." Gefolgt von den Blicken der anderen stieg Fay durch das Portait und ging rauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie zog sich um, legte sich aufs Bett und dachte nach. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Würde Ron ihr das jetzt für immer übel nehmen? Weinend vergrub sie ihren Kopf ins Kissen. Wie lange sie noch so dalag, wusste sie nicht, aber ihr schien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und ging hinunter. Harry, Liz und die anderen saßen alle um einen Tisch und spielten „Snape explodiert" , auch Ron. „Wo willst du hin?" rief Liz, als Fay das Portrait öffnete. „Eh...ich...eh..." „ Spiel doch auch mit „Snape explo..." „Nein Danke...ich...eh...geh schon mal runter in die Zaubertränke- Klasse. Der Unterricht fängt in ner halben Stunde an!" Fay drehte sich um und verschwand  
  
durch das Portrait. „Na super, hast du prima hingekriegt Ron!" fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Was denn? Wenn sie so doof ist und..." „Na und? Deshalb brauchst du sie doch nicht so fertig zu machen!" „Na wenn sie sich das gefallen lässt!" „Ron spinnst du?" Liz wurde wütend. „ Fay ist nun mal schüchtern, und du nutzt das aus?! Wie gemein!" Liz sah ihn wütend an. „ Fay ist sehr zerbrechlich und kann sich nicht wehren, und du..." „Hat man ja schon bei Malfoy gemerkt!" unterbrach Ron sie. „Ach halt doch die Klappe!" „Ja ist doch wahr! Außerdem ärgerst du sie auch immer!" „Das ist was anderes!" „Ist es nicht!" „Eh...doch Ron." Lenkte Hermine ein. „Bei den beiden ist es nie ernst gemeint!" „Ach, ich bin mir sicher Ron meinte das vorhin auch nicht so." sagte Harry. „Und ob!" Ron stand auf und ging rüber zu Fred und George. „Oje...das kann ja was werden." „Ach, keine Sorge Liz." Beruhigte Harry sie. „Ron meint das bestimmt nicht so, es tut ihm doch schon wieder Leid." „Meinst du?" „Ja klar!" Harry lächelte sie an. „Spätestens Morgen hat er sich bei ihr entschuldigt, da bin ich mit sicher!" „ Na hoffentlich!"  
  
Liz, Harry und die anderen machten sich auf zum Unterricht. Fay hatte sich schon an einen der Tische mit einem Kessel gesetzt und hielt ihrer Schwester den Platz frei. Liz setzte sich. Inzwischen waren auch schon die Slytherin's aufgetaucht, die mit ihnen zusammen Unterricht hatten. Und ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson musste sich neben den Tisch von Fay und Liz setzen. Draco schien Fay gar nicht zu beachten. Ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen kam er in die Klasse stolziert und setzte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle irgendwo nach hinten  
  
Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten kam auch Snape in die Klasse und setzte sich ans Pult. „So, schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf und schreibt den Text „Zaubertränke mit Lavendel und Schlangenwurz" in eure Hefte ab. Heute werden wir noch keine Tränke brauen." Snape wandte sich der Klasse ab, die ihre Hefte und Bücher rausnahm und damit anfing, den Text abzuschreiben. Fay machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht. Schon in der ersten Stunde durften sie einen kilometerlangen Text abschreiben. Aber Hermine schien dies keinesfalls zu stören. „ „Wie kann sie so fröhlich sein, wenn wir so'n Riesentext abschreiben müssen?" flüsterte Fay erstaunt zu Liz. „Keine Ahnung, schreib lieber, sonst hast du heute Nachmittag was zu tun." „Jaja...aber das ist soviel, ich hoffe der..." „Fay O' Connell!!!" Snape schaute böse zu den beiden über. „ Ich dulde kein Gequatsche während meines Unterrichts, ich hoffe das ist ihnen klar? Beim nächsten Mal werde ich Punkte dafür abziehen, haben sie mich verstanden?" „Eh...Ja Sir!" Fay und Liz machten sich unter dem Gekicher der Slytherin-Schüler wieder an die Arbeit. „Tja, O' Connell!" zischte Pansy leise. „ Das Pech verfolgt dich. Kommt davon, wenn du unerlaubte Dinge tust!" „Halt die Klappe du blöde Schnepfe!" „Wie bitte? Soll ich „aus Versehen" sagen, wo du heute Nacht geschlafen hast? Dann werden eurem Haus viele Punkte abgezogen und du fliegst!" „Wag dich nicht! Außerdem würden eurem Haus auch Punkte abgezogen. Und Draco würde vielleicht auch fliegen!" „Niemals, Snape ist auf unserer Seite, vergiss das nicht!" „Na und, juckt mich nicht, auf wessen Seite er steht, aber ich warne dich, wenn du..." „Fay, seid still! Hör doch nicht auf die!" flüsterte Liz. „Uuhhh, du drohst mir? Wie gefährlich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so dreckige Schlammblüter so ein vorlautes Mundwer..." „ Halt die Klappe du Zicke!" schrie Fay und sprang auf. „ Uuuhhh, hab ich jetzt Angst!" „Hey Ruhe, was soll das?!" rief Snape wütend. Doch die beiden hörten nicht. „Nenn uns nicht noch einmal so du blöde Schlampe, oder du kannst was erleben." „Fay!" Liz sprang auf und hielt Fay fest, die sich gerade auf Pansy stürzen wollte. Die Klasse fing an zu toben. „Los Fay, mach sie fertig!" riefen Fred und George. „Schluss! Hört auf!" Snapes Worte wurden nicht beachtet. „Los, komm! Leg dich doch mit mir an du schmutziges Muggelkind!" „Wuaah! Ich zeigs dir!" Fay riss sich los und schlug auf Pansy ein, die sich mit Kratz- und Beissartacken zu wehren versuchte. „Fay hör auf!" Liz versuchte, sie von Pansy loszureissen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Ron und Harry mussten ihr helfen. Inzwischen hatte sich ein Kreis von Schülern um die Beiden versammelt. „Aufhören!!!" schrie Snape. Fay fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen und verpasste Pansy ein paar Ohrfeigen. Dabei schlug sie Harry die Brille vom Gesicht. Pansy riss Fay an den Haaren und am Umhang und kratze sie wild am Hals. „Fay, Pansy...!" Ron umklammerte Fay's Bauch und endlich gelang es ihm, sie von Pansy loszureissen. Rückwärts fielen sie auf den Boden. Pansy wollte sich auch auf Fay stürzen, doch Crabbe und Goyle hielten sie auf. „Schluss jetzt!" Snape kam wütend auf Fay zu. „So, fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Goyle, bring Pansy in den Krankenflügel. Und ihr setzt euch wieder!" Pansy grinste. „Das wird dir noch leid tun!" zischte sie und ging dann in Begleitung von Goyle zum Krankenflügel. Fay stand auf, strich ihre Haare hinters Ohr, wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe und setze sich wieder hin. „ Also, schreibt den Text weiter ab. Diesesmal kommst du nicht so einfach davon O'Connell!" zischte Snape. „Aber Sir, sie hat..." „Schweig!" Fay zuckte zusammen. Verängstigt machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Die Zeit verstrich nur langsam, aber sie freute sich über jede Minute, die sie überstanden hatte. Während sie den Text abschrieb, machte sie sich weniger darüber Gedanken, was vorhin geschehen war. Fay war unheimlich traurig, dass Ron nicht mehr mit ihr redete. Liz stieß sie an. „Hey, schreib weiter!" „Jaja..." Fay hatte Glück. Sie wurde rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsende damit fertig. „Als Hausaufgabe lest bitte Seite 424 und wer noch nicht fertig geworden ist schreibt den Text noch fertig ab!" Fröhlich, diese Stunde bei Snape überstanden zu haben, marschierten alle aus dem kalten Klassenraum. Jetzt hatten die Gryffindor's zusammen mit den Slytherin's „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe". „Mann, dieser Lehrer ist echt grausam." Sagte Liz. Genauso wie Professor Sherwood!" „Echt!" stimmte Fay zu. „Wie wer?" wollte Harry wissen. „Eine Lehrerin von unsere alten Schule. Snape, nur in weiblicher Gestalt." erklärte Fay. „Achso." „Wo ist denn Hagrid's Hütte?" fragte Fay, und plötzlich sah sie Draco, der hinter einer Säule stand und ihr zuwinkte. „Draussen vorm verbotenen Wald." antwortete Hermine. „Achso...oje...ich glaub ich hab meinen Kugelschreiber unten vergessen!" log Fay. „Dann hol ihn schnell, Hagrid's Hütte kannst du nicht übersehn!" sagte Harry. „Wenn man so doof ist wie die schon." zischte Ron leise. Fay sagte nichts, obwohl sie es gehört hatte. Als die anderen um die Ecke verschwunden waren, rannte sie zur Säule. „Eh...Draco, was ist?" „Komm mit..." Draco nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in einen ziemlich dunklen, verlassenen Gang des Schlosses und setzten sich auf eine Treppe. „Eh...aber wir müssen doch zu..." „Psst." Draco berührte ihren Mund mit seinem Zeigefinger. Dann beugte er sich über sie und fing wieder an, sie wild zu küssen. (*schwärm* ^^') „Ich hab keine Lust auf Unterricht!" „Aber...aber wir müssen, sonst..." „Macht doch nix!" Draco küsste sie weiter.  
  
Und während die beiden da so saßen, fing Hagrid schon mit dem Unterricht an. „Wo sind denn Draco und die kleine Fay?" „Also Fay hatte ihren Kuli in der Zaubertränke-Klasse vergessen." antwortete Liz. „Und Draco hat gesagt er müsse noch was erledigen." sagte Crabbe. „Er sagte es würde nicht lange dauern." „Achso...na dann kommen sie bestimmt gleich. „Ich wette er ist bei Fay!" fauchte Ron leise. „Und wenn schon, das geht dich doch gar nichts an!" zischte Liz ihn an. „Aber sie zerstört die Ehre der Gryffindors! Wenn das Dumbledore rauskriegt ist sie gearscht!" „Hey, ruhe dahinten. Heute beginnen wir mit den Flubberwürmern." Hagrid erklärte den Schülern die Lebensweise der Flubberwürmer. Die Zeit verging schnell, doch Fay und Draco tauchten die ganze Stunde über nicht auf. Sie saßen immer noch auf der Treppe und küssten sich. „Hm...Draco, die Stunde ist vorbei." „Na und, die Pause über können wir noch hier bleiben." „Eh...ja." Draco zog sie ganz nah an sich und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen. Als die Pause zu Ende war, machte sich Fay auf zu „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", das dieses Jahr von Professor Lupin unterrichtet wurde. Liz, die ziemlich wütend war, hatte ihr einen Platz freigehalten. „Wo warst du? Du spinnst wohl, einfach zu schwänzen?!" schrie sie Fay an. „Ich war..." „Erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du so lange gebraucht hast, um deinen Kuli zu finden!" schnauzte Ron. „Aber ich..." „Du warst bei Malfoy, gibs doch zu du blöde Ziege!" „War ich gar nicht!" log Fay. „Ruhe jetzt!" rief Hermine. „Fay muss selbst wissen, was sie tut, Ron!" „Genau!" stimmte Harry zu. „Hört endlich auf zu streiten!" „Guten Morgen Kinder!" Professor Lupin kam hereinspaziert. Er war gut gelaunt und verkündete der Klasse, dass der Wahrsageunterricht heute ausfiel. Die Klasse tobte, nur Hermine machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. (Na super, gleich beim ersten Mal!")  
  
Der Unterricht bei Lupin machte wirklich Spaß, dennoch freute sich Fay, als er vorbei war.  
  
Und noch mehr freute sie sich, als die Schule endlich aus war, und sie sich in ihr Zimmer verziehen konnte, um nachzudenken. Ob Draco es wirklich ernst mit ihr meinte? Wieso beachtete er sie sonst nicht? Benutzte er sie etwa nur? Fay machte sich so viele Gedanken, dass sie müde wurde und sich schlafen legte. Während der Nachmittag so langsam verging, träumte sie von Draco. 


	4. Der Fluch! ^-^'

Juhuuu, da bin ich wieder! Endlich hab ich das vierte Kapitel fertig! ^-^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!! ^^ Hab euch alle lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
4. Kapitel --- Der Fluch!  
  
Am späten Nachmittag saß Fay unten mit den anderen und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. (Hermine hatte sie natürlich schon fertig und las in einem ziemlich alten Buch.) Fay schaute die ganze Zeit bei Liz ab. „Zum Glück hatten wir heute zusammen Unterricht Schwesterlein!" „ -_-` Das war heut ne Ausnahme, morgen kannst du deine Hausaufgaben alleine machen!" „Pah, dann hilft mir Hermine eben, nicht wahr Hermine?" „Vergiss es!" *g* „Na dann eben Harry?" „Eh...also...also...meinetwegen." „Harry!" riefen Liz und Hermine gleichzeitig. „Typisch, immer musst du abgucken!" „Na und, was..." Plötzlich ging das Portrait zurück und Dean Thomas kam rein. „Hey Fay!" „Ja?" „Malfoy will irgendwas von dir, du sollst mal rauskommen!" „Yip!" Fay sprang auf und wollte nach draussen gehen, doch Ron hielt sie auf. „Oh nein! Du gehst nicht zu Malfoy!" „Ron, was..." Ron ließ sie los und ging nach draussen. Dort stand Malfoy, ein stolzes Grinsen auf den Lippen, mit Crabbe und Goyle. „Ach sieh an, das Wiesel!" „Halt die Klappe Malfoy!" „Wie bitte? Man sollte dir einen Satz heisser Löffel verpassen Weasley! Wo ist Fay?" „Sie ist dadrin, aber was geht dich das an? Sie wird eh nicht rauskommen?" „Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher, Rotkäppchen!" „Was?" „Draco?" Fay kam rausgerannt. „Was ist denn?" „Geh rein Fay!" Ron blickte sie wütend an. „Ich wüsste nicht wieso Ron!" „Weil..." „Komm Fay, ich hab keine Lust, mir diesen Versager noch länger anzutun!" Malfoy legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Fay!" Liz kam rausgerannt. „Wo wollt ihr hin?" „Keine Sorge Muggel, ich muss deiner kleinen Schwester nur kurz etwas sagen." Malfoy drehte sich um und ging mit Fay, Crabbe und Goyle nach unten. „Ich fass es nicht!" schnaubte Ron. „Geht die einfach mit dem mit! Und wer ist hier der Versager, he? Der spinnt doch wohl...grrrr..." „Ganz ruhig Ron!" „Wie bitte? Wie soll man denn da bitteschön ruhig bleiben?" „Ach komm jetzt!" Liz zog Ron wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Draussen war es richtig warm. Keine Wolke zog am Himmel vorbei. Fay saß auf dem Bootssteg und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild im klaren Wasser. Draco stand etwas weiter vom See weg bei Crabbe und Goyle. „Mensch Draco, wie ich dich beneide!" murmelte Goyle. „Wie sind ihre Küsse?" „Das geht euch doch nix an!" fauchte Malfoy. „ Jetzt geht, ich will allein mit ihr sein. Crabbe und Goyle verschwanden also in Richtung Schloss und Draco ging rüber zu Fay, setzte sich hinter sie und zog sie an sich. „Eh...du wolltest mir doch was sagen?" „Quatsch, ich wollte nur mit dir allein sein." „Eh...achso." Fay starrte in den Himmel. Die Sonne, die langsam hinter den Hügeln verschwand, warf ein wunderschönes dunkles Rot auf die Wasseroberfläche. „Du, Draco?" „Hm?" „Du-Du willst nicht das man uns sieht, oder?" „Eh..." „Wir sind immer nur dort zusammen, wo niemand anderes ist!" „Nun ja, das hat seine Gründe!" „Eh...welche?" „Das geht dich nix an, Fay!" „Aber..." „Das geht dich nix an, kapiert!" „Aber was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn..." „Halt die Klappe! Sei froh dass wir überhaupt zusammen sind! Wieso sollen die anderen das denn erfahren?" schrie Malfoy wütend. „Warum tickst du denn jetzt so aus?" „Ich will nur ungestört mit dir zusammen sein, das ist alles! Aber wenn's dir nicht passt, hast du eben Pech gehabt, Schlammblut!" zischte er. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, wie immer stolz aufgerichtet, rüber ins Schloss. Fay liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Hehe...arme kleine Fay, was?!" „Hä, wer..." Pansy tauchte plötzlich hinter einem der Bäume auf. „Tja...Draco steht eben nicht auf kleine, schüchternde und naive Mädchen wie dich!" „Halt die Klappe du blöde..." Ehe Fay ihren Satz beenden konnte, hatte Pansy ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. „Crucio!" Ein heller Strahl traf Fay. Schreiend ging sie zu Boden. Jeder Teil des Körpers tat ihr schrecklich weh und ihr Kopf fühlte sich so an als würde er bald explodieren. Sie hörte Pansy nur noch „Ich hab dich gewarnt du sollst die Finger von Draco lassen!" sagen, und dann wurde sie bewusstlos.  
  
  
  
„Da, schaut!" rief Hermine voller Freude. „Sie wacht wieder auf!" Alle starrten auf das Bett im Krankenzimmer. Fay, noch völlig benommen, öffnete langsam ihre Augen. „Arme Kleine!" murmelte Hagrid. „Und sie wissen immer noch nicht, wer es war." „Bestimmt dieser scheiss Malfoy!" schnauzte Ron. „Hä? Was..." „Fay!" Liz fiel ihr um den Hals. „Zum Glück!" „Eh...was war denn los?" „Irgendjemand hat dich mit dem „Crucio-Fluch" belegt." erklärte Harry. „Stimmt! Es war Pansy!" „Was?" Hermine blickte sie verwundert an. „Pansy Parkinson?" „Die aus Slytherin?" „Ja, die war es. Ich war unten mit Draco..und...naja...wir hatten einen kleinen Streit. Und dann ist sie plötzlich aufgetaucht." „Mit der red ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen!" Hagrid machte sich davon. „Eh...wie lang hab ich..." „Zwei Wochen!" „Waaas?" Liz grinste sie an. „Du dachtest bestimmt, wenn ich einmal schlafe kann ich auch was länger schlafen, was?" „Hehe..." alle fingen an zu lachen. Fay richtete sich schmollend auf. „Du bist gemein! Das darfst du noch nicht sein, ich bin grad erst aufgewacht!" „Na und, Schwesterchen?" *g* „Bääääh!" Fay streckte ihrer Schwester die Zunge raus. „Ehm...Ron?" „Was?" „B-bist du noch böse?" Ron, dem auf einmal wieder einfiel, dass er sauer auf Fay war, drehte sich mürrisch um. „Ach komm schon Ron!" sagte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist ihr doch schon längst nicht mehr böse, oder?" „Hä? Eh...nunja...hehe...eigentlich nicht mehr!" „Hihi..." Ron beugte sich runter zu Fay und drückte sie. „Tut mir leid!" „Schon gut!" ^^ „Tja Harry, waren wohl doch mehr als zwei Tage, was?" grinste Liz frech. „Wenn Pansy nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es wirklich nicht mehr als zwei Tage gedauert!" „Hä? Wovon redet ihr?" wollte Fay wissen. „Och, die beiden Deppen haben gewettet, wie lang es dauert, bis ich mich bei dir entschuldigt hab." „Oh...hehe! ^^' „Miss O'Connell!" Madame Pomfrey kam reingehastet. „Legen sie sich sofort wieder hin!" „Aber..." „Keine Widerrede!" Fay legte sich wieder zurück ins Kissen. „Du solltest dich noch was ausruhen! Und ihr geht jetzt raus hier. Vielleicht könnt ihr die kleine Lady heute Abend schon abholen." Madam Pomfrey lächelte die vier an und führte sie aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
  
Außer Fay war niemand dort. „Zum Glück!" dachte Fay und schloss ihre Augen, als wenn sie nicht schon genug geschlafen hätte.  
  
So gegen 19 Uhr kam Madam Pomfrey wieder rein. „So Miss O'Connell, wie fühlen sie sich?" „Super!" „Na prima!" „Yup!" ^^ „Na dann können sie ja..." „Fay!" Liz und die anderen kamen ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Darfst du gehen?" „Yip, ich bin wieder topfit! Vielen Dank Madam Pomfrey!" „Nichts zu danken, kleine Lady!" ^^ Fay, Liz und die anderen gingen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wir haben ne kleine Überraschung für dich Fay!" „Cool, was denn?" Liz rannte nach oben und kam nach einer Minute mit einem kleinen Beutel und einer Schachtel wieder zurück. „Hier, das ist von uns allen." Liz gab ihrer Schwester die Sachen. „Das haben wir in Hogsmeade für dich gekauft!" „Was, ihr wart schon in Hogsmeade?" Fay öffnete die Schachtel und den kleinen Beutel. „Cool, Knallfrösche und Bertie Bott's Bohnen! Danke!" Fay gab allen ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange. „Hihi...war klar dass sie sich freut!" Alle grinsten Fay an, die sich grad eine Bohne in den Mund schob. Etwas zögernd kaute sie drauf rum, und dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht. „Ihhh, schmeckt nach Marzipan mit faulen Eiern!" Fay wirbelte wild umher. „Schnell, ich brauch was zum trinken!" „Yup!" Harry rannte rauf in sein Zimmer und kam mit einer Flasche Kürbissaft wieder zurück. Fay riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Wuah, schon besser! Sagt mal, hat Hagrid schon mit Pansy geredet?" „Ja, und die streitet natürlich alles ab!" sagte Hermine. „War ja klar!" „Hagrid will jetzt mit Dumbledore reden."  
  
„Na hoffentlich fliegt sie von der Schule!" fluchte Fay. „Das das Ministerium noch nix bemerkt hat. „Ach, die haben doch angeblich auch totalen Stress." Sagte Liz. „Im Tagespropheten stand, das das Ministerium in letzter Zeit unheimlich viel zu tun hat. „Ach, Fay?" Hermine sah sie an. „Ja?" „Jetzt darfst du den ganzen Stoff, den du versäumt hast, nachholen!" „Och nööö!" Fay verzog ihr Gesicht. „Daran hab ich ja gar nicht gedacht!" „Ich helf dir, es is auch nich viel!" „O.k, danke Hermine." „Wir können gleich morgen anfangen, die Schule fällt morgen aus." „Warum?" „Weil die Lehrer morgen irgendwas besprechen müssen! Juhuuu, ausschlafen!" „Ron!" Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Aus dir wird nie was werden!" „Ach, du machst gleich nen Aufstand, wenn wir mal einen Tag keine Schule haben. Ihr beide hättet sie sehen sollen. Sie ist völlig ausgetickt!" „Na und!" „Jetzt hört aber auf!" rief Harry dazwischen.  
  
In dieser Nacht, die erste Nacht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, schlief Fay mal wieder ziemlich unruhig. Liz konnte wegen ihr nicht einschlafen, und auch Hermine, Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, mit denen sie sich das Zimmer teilten, waren noch wach. „Mensch, die scheint aber nicht gut zu träumen!" flüsterte Lavender. „Ich wette sie träumt von Draco!" „Was?!" Parvati machte große Augen. „Draco Malfoy?" „Ja, genau der. Habt ihr das denn nich mitbekommen?" „Nö, was denn?" „Naja, in der ersten Nacht hat Fay ja nicht hier geschlafen." Begann Liz. „Sag jetzt bloß nicht bei Malfoy?!" „Doch! Und als Fay letztens im Unterricht nicht da war, war Draco doch auch nicht da!" „Denkst du, sie hat mit ihm zusammen geschwänzt, Liz?" fragte Hermine. „Ich glaub schon. Und vor zwei Wochen, an dem Tag, an dem sie von der Parkinson verflucht worden ist, hat Draco sie bei uns vorm Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt!" „Ob er was von ihr will?" sagte Lavender. „Keine Ahnung. Fay ist jedenfalls in ihn verknallt!" „Was?" „Hat sie dir das gesagt?" „Nein, das hab ich gemerkt. Schon letztens am Bahnhof hat sie ihm doch die ganze Zeit hinterher gestarrt!" „Ja!" sagte Hermine. „Und in der Großen Halle auch!"  
  
Noch eine ganze Weile unterhielten sich die vier und erst, als Fay etwas ruhiger wurde, konnten sie endlich einschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Fay früher wach als die anderen. Leise zog sie sich an und schlich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der noch völlig verlassen war. Doch schon eine halbe Stunde später kam Hermine die Treppe hinunter. In der Hand hielt sie ein Stapel Bücher, Federkiel und Pergament. „Oh, du bist schon wach Fay?" „Yup! Eh...was willst du denn mit den ganzen Büchern?" „Schon vergessen was wir gestern abgemacht haben?" „Och nööö, doch nich so früh am Morgen Hermine!" „Also wenn du schon mal wach bist, können wir doch gleich loslegen. Wir können auch gleich die Hausaufgaben für Morgen erledigen!"  
  
„Na schön!" Fay rannte nach oben, holte ihr Schulzeug und machte sich dann gemeinsam mit Hermine an die Arbeit. Und Hermine hatte Recht gehabt. Es war wirklich nicht sehr viel. Sie brauchten nur ungefähr eine Stunde. Um neun Uhr machten sie sich dann an die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag, während sich der Gemeinschaftsraum so langsam füllte.  
  
Harry, Ron und Liz setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Wow Fay, das kenn ich ja gar nich von dir! So früh wach, und dann auch noch am Hausaufgaben machen!" grinste Liz. „Oh jeee! Sie wird sich doch wohl nich zu Hermine 2 entwickeln?!" „Sehr komisch Ron!" fauchte Hermine, während die anderen sich das Lachen verkniffen. „Sie soll ja nich so dumm bleiben wie du!" „Pah! Wenigstens..." „Hey Harry?!" „Was..." Fred und George kamen angerannt, mit Ginny im Schlepptau. „Ginny will dich was fragen!" kicherte Fred. „Was denn?" „Nix!" schrie Ginny und versuchte sich von Fred und George loszureissen. „Ach komm schon Ginny, trau dich!" George schubste Ginny in Harrys Arme. „Huch!" Ginny wurde rot. „Was ist denn Ginny?" Ron knuffe ihn in die Seite. „Na was wohl? Das übliche denk ich!" „Eh...achso!" Harry lächelte Ginny an, dann schielte er zu Fred und George. „Lasst sie doch in Ruhe!" sagte er. Ginny sah inzwischen einer Tomate unglaublich ähnlich. „Komm mal mit." Harry nahm Ginny an die Hand und ging mit ihr nach oben. „Juhuuu!" Fred und George hüpften umher. „Komm Fred, wir..." „Nein, das werdet ihr nicht!" Hermine hielt die Zwillinge davon ab, lauschen zu gehen. „Och menno, ich hätts zu gerne gesehn!" schmollte Fred, und ging dann zusammen mit George, Ron und Liz runter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Auch Fay und Hermine kamen runter, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, aber von Harry und Ginny war über eine Stunde nichts zu sehn. Doch als alle wieder hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saß Harry an einem der Tische und machte seine Hausaufgaben. „Hey, wo ist denn Ginny?" fragte Ron grinsend. „Unten am See mit Lavender und Parvati." „Aha...und was hats denn gegeben?" gluckste Fred. Harry wurde rot. „Bist du...bist du jetzt mit ihr..." „Jaah!" murmelte Harry, die Augen auf das Pergament gerichtet. „Haha!" Fred und George klatschten in die Hände. „Harry Potter und unsere Schwester!" „Na und?" Harry knalle die Feder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Fertig!" „Wie kommt es, das du jetzt schon Hausaufgaben machst?" staunte Hermine. „Ehm...nunja...ich treff mich nachher mit Ginny am See." „Ich hasse den See!" schoss es plötzlich aus Fay heraus. Alle starrten sie an. „Uups, tschuldigung!" „Oh, wegen der Parkinson?" „Naja...das auch, aber...ach nix!" „Ach komm schon Fay!" sagte Liz. „Mach uns doch nix vor, du bist doch mit diesem Malfoy zusammen, stimmts?" „Nich mehr!" sagte Fay traurig und lief auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
  
  
So, das wars wieder. Ich weiss nich, wie lange es dauert bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, ich bin in letzter Zeit leider nich so sehr inspiriert. Aber...*Chibi schafft das schon!!!* ^^ Also dann...bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!! Und schön reviewn!!! *g*  
  
Hab euch lieb!!!!!! ^-^  
  
*Chibi* 


End file.
